A friend in need
by lebanese
Summary: IT has been a year since Ron was persumed dead and Kim lost hope.. now a stranger came back to help the resistance free her...
1. Chapter 1

New story probably short

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a year since Ron was missing in action on a mission... he was presumed dead and everyone stopped searching for him... His 'death' had a severe impact on Kim's morals... she started loosing to Drakken... and soon the entire world bowed for him... but in some rejions of Middleton.. a resistance lead by Kim emmerged...they were the only opposing force for Drakken's army...he tried crushing them but it was in vein...however a week ago Kim was captured and brought to Drakken's HQ...

Jim stood up.. "I think we should surrender"

"WHAT?" Tim yelled..

"We can't suffer any more losses.." Jum was a ten year old but he was smart... "We already lost.. maybe if we surrendered we can save Kim" he started to cry..

"Drakken won't let her go" Monique intercepted...

"You heard his warning... if we don't surrender he will kill her" Jim argued..

"But she wouldn't want it that way" Tara entered the conversation..

"What hopes do we have?" Bonnie entered the line..

"We already lost" Kim's mom spoke sadly..

"Ever since Ron died she wasn't the same... she can't fight... and we can't" Her husband gave her support..

"Don't give up" a stranger spoke as he entered their underground HQ.. he had a mask on and his eyes were blue ...

"Who the hell are you?" Monique grabbed a gun and aimed it at the stranger..

"An ally" he responded and sat down... the entire resistance aimed their weapons at him..." If I wanted to kill you.." the stranger waved his hand and the weapons were sent to the other side of the room... "I would have done it already"

"he does have a point" Bonnie spoke. Tara shhed her...

"Still the same I see" The stranger looked at Bonnie..

"What?" she was confused...

"Tomorow we will attack" the stranger stood up..

"But we don't have the man power to do so" Kim's mom intercepted..

"Not a problem.. I brought two thousand ninjas to assist us" The stranger smiled..

"That will do" Barken motioned for the resistance to put their guard down...

"Who are you?" Kim's mother spoke..

The stranger smiled under his mask... "An old friend"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the rebelion HQ,

"We should attack now" Barken slammed his fist..

"But he hasn't returned yet" Monique reminded him..

"They are going to execute Kim in an hour... we can't wait" Barken explained..

"He has a point" the stranger entered the room...

"What took you so long" Barken argued...

"My army will arrive in a matter of hours... we need to hold Drakken's force back long enough... " the stranger looked worried..." Kim is getting executed?"

"Yes.. in an hour on world wide television.. we need to save her" Barken explained...

"Alright.. " the stranger turned for the others... "I'll get her.. you guard the base" the stranger started exiting the HQ..

"You can't be serious" Kim's mother intercepted..

"There are tons of Robots their..." her husband was cut of..

"My army is heading this way... you need to hold it until they come back... and I got a few skills of my own" he strange explained and exited..

After one hour,

At the execution sight... Drakken was laughing.." Their time is over... bring the prisoner.." two henchmen brought Kim and Chained her to a wall... "Its a pitty things have to end like this Kim Possible"... Kim looked at him dazed... "But you will die.. Execute her" Drakken ordered several henchmen... they brought rifles and aimed at Kim... they fired.. Kim closed her eyes awaiting her death.. it didn't come.. she gasped when she saw the bullets glowing blue and standing in midair..

"Too bad its not going to end today" the stranger appeared in a blue blur infront of Kim... he waved his hand and the bullets went back to the henchmen killing them.

"SHEGO!" Dr.Drakken yelled..

"On it" Shego jumped and landed infront of the stranger..."hello there" she fired a green bold that hit the stranger in the chest... no effect... the stranger smiled under his mask and ran for her...

Kim looked shocked.. "I know those moves"

After several minutes of fighting the stranger snapped Shego's neck.. her lifeless body hit the ground... Monkey Fist stood next to Drakken.. he drew the Lotus Blade.. "I'll finish this" he jumped and landed infront of the stranger... "Prepare to suffer" Monkey Fist started using his Tai Chen Peq Quar techniques to defeat the stranger.. but they were equaly matched..

"I know that technique" Kim was now fully awake...

"This cannot be.." Monkey Fist was sent to the ground.. he looked at the Lotus Blade in his hand..."I shall kill her with the sword of her loved one..hahaha" Monkey Fist threw the sword towards Kim... the Lotus Blade stopped infront of her face.. Monkey Fist gasped as the Lotus Blade floated in mid-air and went for the stranger's hand... "No one but me and Stoppable can control it... but he is de..." Monkey Fist was cut of by a blue ray hitting him in the chest killing him instantly..

Kim looked shocked at the Lotus Blade.. "Lotus Blade... but... that means..." she looked at the stranger with glowing blue eyes.. "R... Ron?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if the story is going fast but tomorow is my last day of internet connection :(.. so I can't make it big


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3..

Sorry if the story is extremely fast but.. well no time

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone in the world gasped as the warior removed his mask and revealed his trued identity... Ron looked at the joked and crying Kim... he caught the chains tieing her to the wall and snapped them with his hand... he placed a small kiss on her cheak... he backed away from her and waved his hand infront of her.. she disappeared in a blue blur... she reappeared in the rebel HQ... every one ran for her.. "Kim"

Kim was speechless... "He... is... alive?" She was still in disbelief...the others didn't know what to say... then a ninja came through the doors..

All the rebels aimed at her... she looked at them... she removed her mask... "It is time"

"Its ok... she is a friend of Ron's" Kim snapped back to reality...

"The ninjas are ready.." she looked at the contraption called a television.. it was showing Ron glairing a death stair at the tower Drakken was in... "I believe we should support Ron-san"

Every one nodded.. "Lets go" Kim grabbed a weappon and lead them back to the sight...

Back to Ron,

The entire world was watching the teen heroen who was thought to be dead... he was stairing at Drakken without even blinking... then hundreds of henshmen came with SMGs and they aimed them at Ron..."FREEZE!" one of them yelled... Ron looked at him... he smiled..

"Or what?" Ron challanged..

"Open fire!" the henchman yelled... Ron pointed his hands at the bullets... the bullets stopped in mid air...

"Bad move" Ron waved his hand and they went back at the hench men killing them.. only one remained... Ron slowly approached him.. "I used to have something called mercy..." he tightened his grip... "But I lost it..." he aimed for the tower.. "Say hello to Drakken for me" Ron threw him all the way to the one hundred meter tower... the henchman smashed through the window and laid dead infront of Drakken...

"CALL ALL UNITS" Drakken snapped from anger and fear... then helicopters started hovering over Ron.. Ron looked at them...one of them fired a bulled that hit Ron in the chest.. "HAH!" Drakken yelled from happiness... then his eyes widened when the wound healed in a bluesh glow...

Ron looked frustrated... he staired at the helicopter... blue lightning hit it and it exploded in midair... the other helicopters flew away from fear...

"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!" Drakken yelled... then he turned around to escape but bumped into Ron..."How did yo..." he was silenced by Ron holding him in one hand... Ron raised him in the air... he walked to the broken window...

"Can you make it?" Ron smiled...Drakken didn't respond... " I can" Ron still holding Drakken jumped... in mid air Ron kicked him sending him faster to the ground.. his bones shattered on impact.. he died immediatly... Ron did a 360 spin and landed harmlessly... he then looked at the camera that was about to record Kim's execution... he approached it.. "Every one living under torture... revolt.. salvation is here... and Dr.Directer... that was a nasty trick you pulled on me" Ron smashed the camera..

In another Rebel HQ,

Will approached Dr.Directer.. "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing" Dr.Directer rejected...

"He didn't die did he?.. you left him in the desert and came back claiming you didn't find him... officer.. arrest her" Will Du ordered...

Dr.Directer aimed a gun at Will Du.. "Just try it".. Will backed away..Then a gunshot was heard and Dr.Directer's lifeless body hit the ground...

"Bitch" Ron's dad spoke..

"Now what?" Will asked...

"We revolt" Ron's dad smiled ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


End file.
